Seto's idea of Christmas
by demonpenguin
Summary: Mokuba tells Seto what Christmas is but Seto doesn't believe him and makes his own verson of Christmas.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own anything.  
  
"Mokuba it was awful. I went outside and everyone was extremely upbeat. Then someone pat me on the back and said Merry Christmas Chum. I have a vague feeling he was drunk. And you haven't heard the worst of it Mokuba a big fat guy is going to come down our chimney on December 25th and leave presents for us. And people are happy about a fat guy breaking into their houses. I bet his a terrorist. Go get the blow torch a Mokuba I want to be prepared." Said Seto. "Seto people are happy because it's Christmas and that guy was drunk. And the fat guy was Santa.."started Mokuba. "Mokuba I'd hate to break your little heart but Santa isn't real. I leave the presents under the tree." Said Seto. "NOOO. Wait how did you know to put presents under the tree. That I put up if you didn't know about Christmas?" asked Mokuba. "Oh it was a complete accident actually. I just bought you some presents for no reason and set them down on the floor. And I just happened to be under the tree." Explained Seto. "Oh, NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Screamed Mokuba. "It's okay Mokuba you don't need a big fat guy to make you happy. TV will do that for you for only $99.99 a month." Said Seto. Mokuba picks up a Santa hat and starts stroking it. "Okay. Mokuba I 'm going to my room." Said Seto as he started walking up the stairs and when Seto is out of view. Mokuba pulls a butcher knife out of the Santa hat and starts laughing insanely. "Ow, I cut my finger." Said Mokuba.  
  
~Four hours later~  
  
'Mokuba looks a little down now that I told him Santa isn't real. I know I'll cheer him up.' thought Seto. Mokuba was sitting on the couch spastically changing the channels. "Hey Mokuba at least the Easter bunny is real." Said Seto. "No he's not." Said Mokuba is eyes never leaving the TV screen. "Yes he is." said Seto. "Then how come I don't get eggs on Easter?" asked Mokuba now staring at Seto. "Because I don't know when Easter is." said Seto looking at his feet. "See I prove my point the Easter bunny isn't real." Said Mokuba going back to changing channels. "Don't diss the Easter bunny Mokuba. You'll be sorry, he'll hurt you." said Seto. "Oh yeah what's he going to do to me wag his tail in my face?" said Mokuba sarcastically. "No he's got a bazooka." Said Seto. "I'm going up stairs." Said Mokuba. Then he ran up the stairs laughing as he went. "Freak." Said Seto under his breathe.  
  
~Later that Night~  
  
Seto is sleeping and Mokuba walks into his room holding a butcher knife. "I'll make you pay for crushing my childhood dreams. Because if Santa isn't real then I can't become a pissed off elf that works for Santa." Whispered Mokuba to himself. Mokuba walked up to Seto's bed and held the butcher knife high above his head then brought it down.  
  
Hope you liked it tell me what you think and if I should continue. I know its not Christmas anymore but when I wrote this it was Christmas and then my computer crashed and I just recovered this story and decided to post it anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even monopoly money.  
  
Then right at the moment the knife hit the bed Seto rolled over and the knife plunged harmlessly into the bed. "Pamela Anderson. Oh yeah!!" mumered Seto in his sleep. Unforcentaly the bed just happened to be a water bed(and I'm sure everyone knows what happens when you rip a water bed. I learned the hard way!)Mokuba was then hit with a spray of water that brought him back to his senses. "Oh, shit." Said Mokuba as he ran out of the room so he wasn't caught and right at the moment Mokuba shut the door Seto woke up. "Oh man I wet the bed again and I'm going down. Oh never mind my bed is just deflating." Said Seto he then went back to sleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Hey Mokuba how'd you sleep last night." Asked Seto still half asleep. "Good. Seto why are you soaked." Mokuba didn't remember what happened last night. "My bed popped. I'm going to school now" said Seto sleepwalking out the door. "Seto your still in your pj's." said Mokuba whiling flicking pencils at the ceiling. "Oh OK I'll just skip school today. The good thing about having no parents is that you can send your own absence notes and they have to believe them." Said Seto. "Seto." said Mokuba in a threating voice. "Okay Okay I'm going but I'm not going to like." Said a defeated Seto. "So why would I care if you like it or not." Sighed Mokuba now staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how to get his pencils back. "Because I'll be miserable all day and its all your fault. Try to live with that guilt." Said Seto sticking his tongue out at Mokuba. "How immature." Said Mokuba giving up on the pencils. "I heared that." Said Seto but Mokuba had already left.  
  
~At School~  
  
"Okay class. I'm going to put you in groups so you can do your project on your classmates odd behaviors. Seto you will be in a group with Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Bakura." Said the teacher. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Why do you have to torture ME" screamed Seto in his head. "Oh yes and at least once a week you have to meet at Seto's house." The teacher continued. "Why at my house." Asked Seto now furious. "Because you have a really big house that everyone can fit in. Have a great Christmas Break. I'll see you all later." the teacher answered back. "Grrr." Said Seto as he glared dagger across the room at his soon to be "partners".  
  
Hope you like it. Please review and tell me about it flames are also welcomed. 


	3. chapter 3

Hey, I'm back. You can't get rid of me that easy! I really wasn't planning on continuing this story but PyroKittyKat convinced me to get off my lazy ass and write.(as she put it) So if you like this story you can thank PyroKittyKat for forcing me to finish it or you wouldn't be wasting your time sitting here reading this. She also helped me write some of this chapter and also some of the next it should be up soon. So I'm going to be nice and give her some credit. I hope this is to Miss M's liking some what but if it isn't I don't give a damn I try to be nice and all I get is.  
  
PyroKittyKat: Ok DemonPenguin I think they get the point. I actually liked what Miss M had to say and I figured out what you call something that isn't a flame or a review its called constructive criticism.  
  
DemonPenguin: Oh yeah that reminds me I found out what PyroKittyKat does with flames and when she gets one she'll show every one else to and I promise you won't like it. She practically wore my ear off showing me. And it's not a pretty sight.  
  
PyroKittyKat: Don't listen to her send us flames I love them I live for them.  
  
DemonPenguin: NOOOOO! Don't she's insane.  
  
PyroKittyKat: On with the story.  
  
Two days later.  
  
"Hey Joey why don't you go over to Seto's house now and we'll catch up with you later. The sooner you finish this project the sooner you can go home and watch porno week on E!." said Yugi.  
  
"Okay I guess so, see you later guys." Joey called starting to walk off in the direction of his house.  
  
"Umm Joey you do know that Seto's house is that way." Said Honda pointing to the right.  
  
"Damn I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Seethed Joey angrily starting off toward Seto's house.  
  
Meanwhile at Seto's house.  
  
Mokuba was trying to burn Seto's "fire proof" cell phone. So Mokuba decided to turn on the gas stove but nothing happened so he turned it off but not all the way. Then he shoved it in the oven and turned it on 415 degrees, the speakers burst but nothing else happened so he took it out and put in the microwave once again nothing happened. Mokuba was beginning to get extremely frustrated. So he took a match, lit it, and was about to bring it down on the cell phone but he burnt his finger so he dropped the cell phone and the match on the stove.(I don't think I have to tell you that it blew up but for those few special people out there I will. It blew up.) The cell phone did catch fire but so did Mocha's hair.  
  
Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.(Joey is one of those annoying people that keep ringing the door bell until you open the door) "Hey Settee Joey's at the door can you please get it I'm a little preoccupied." Said Mokuba frantically trying to put out the fire.  
  
"Okay if I have to I guess I will. God I have to do everything around here." Said Seto not even noticing that the kitchen was on fire.  
  
Seto then opened the door and slammed it in Joey's face then opened it again and let Joey come in.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked a very confused Joey.  
  
"I don't know it sounded like a good idea when I thought of it." Shrugged Seto.  
  
Awhile Later  
  
"We watch the beast in his natural habitat." Said Joey whiling holding a camcorder.  
  
"Joey quit imitating the Crocodile Hunter and put down the camcorder!" bellowed Seto. "Hey what were you using.?." questioned Seto. "Aaaaaaagh!" Seto's scream echoed threw the house. "You blubbering idiot you taped over my Seinfeild tape." Seethed Seto whiling strangling Joey.  
  
A few hours later after Mokuba finally managed to pull the enraged Seto  
from a half dead Joey.  
  
"God" said an annoyed Joey. "Do you ever do any thing else than type!" Joey asked exasperated.  
  
"This is my job." Said Seto.  
  
"Well you do a hell of a good job, you type so fast I can't even read what your typing." Said Joey.  
  
"It's my only talent." Said a solemn Seto.  
  
"My only talent is that I can put 30 grapes up my right nostril." Said Joey boringly like everyone can do it and its nothing special.  
  
"Wow I'm impressed and yet at the same time grossed out at the though of it." Said Seto in awe.  
  
"So do you do anything other than type?" asked Joey again.  
  
"No." said Seto.  
  
"Will you please do something else anything. I don't have to write on you for the report." Joey begged.  
  
"I told you I don't do anything else." Said Seto trying to stay calm and not have another strangling scene.  
  
"Please do something besides trying oxygen into carbon dioxide. Please. Please. PLEASE!" whined Joey.  
  
"Your about as needy as the pet hamster Mokuba had." Said Seto.  
  
"What happened to it?" asked Joey happily.  
  
"Well Mokuba went away to summer camp and I kinda forgot to feed it and it died so I did the only humane thing possible, I feed it to his pet snake. Then when Mokuba got back I told him it ran away. At first he was heart broken but then he got over it." Aid Seto finishing up the story and going back to typing.  
  
The Mokuba walked in. "Hey Seto do you think Jeffy(Jeffy is a teddy bear hamster and if you watch Magic User's Club you would get the joke. If you don't watch it you should its hilarious.)will come back soon?" Asked Mokubahis eyes gleaming with hope.  
  
"No. There is no hope for your hamster to come home. Its be five years get over it." Said Seto crushing Mokuba's hopes and dreams.  
  
"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" said Joey not believing what he just saw.  
  
"Huh, what'd I do now?" asked Seto looking up from his computer.  
  
"Wow, you just totally crushed that child's dreams without noticing. Impressive." Said Joey stroking his chin.  
  
"Oh that I do that all the time to him he needs to see that life is hard and he has to learn to grow up and fend for himself." Said Seto defensively.  
  
"He's only 11." Said Joey.  
  
"Fine! I f I need to grow up then you do too." Said Mokuba popping out of no where holding a Tigger plushie by the neck. "I'm going to burn Mr. Fluffles!!" Mokuba finished laughing insanely.  
  
"No not Mr. Fluffles!?!" screamed Seto grabbing the Tigger plushie and hitting Mokuba on the head with it. "My childhood sucked. I'm allowed not to grow up."  
  
"Hey, my dad said the same thing to me about the my rabbit running away. When I came back from summer camp too. You don't think.Uh no Mrs. Snuggles is dead. NOOO!" screamed Joey in anguish.  
  
"You really want to do something for me Joey?" asked Seto.  
  
"YES." Joey agreed eagerly forgetting all about Mrs. Snuggles.  
  
"You can get me a cup of coffee. NO SUGAR!!" said Seto  
  
"Why?" asked Joey.  
  
"Because one time Mokuba put a pound of sugar in my coffee and." trailed Seto.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seto is bouncing around the house singing the 'Tigger Song'. "The wonderful thing about Tigger is Tigger's a wonderful thing. Their bottoms are made of rubber their tops are made of spring. Their bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun. The wonderful thing about Tigger is I'm the only one. I'm the only one." Sag Seto at the top of his lungs for 15 straight hours. And Mokuba taped the whole thing and sent it into America's Funniest Home Video's. Luckily no one in Japan saw it but it really wouldn't have mattered because Seto hacked into their main frame database and censored his face. But it was a good day for Mokuba he won first place.  
  
End Flashback  
  
So Joey went off to get Seto's black coffee. "Oh shit!" cried Joey as less than a pinch of sugar fell into the coffee. "Oh well its just a little sugar it shouldn't effect him." Said Joey. He handed the cup to Seto and watched in awe as Seto chugged the whole 14oz cup of coffee in on gulp. When Seto set down the cup his eyes snapped open and he said. "There was coffee in that wasn't their."  
  
What will happen to poor Seto. Review and find out. I'm sure some of you have questions and we plan on answering them.  
  
DemonPeguin: So why did Seto have a fire proof cell?  
  
PyroKittyKat: Um.Because.little Jimmy's stuck in a well and its on fire and Seto needs to save him.Yeah that's it.  
  
DemonPeguin: Once again you have boggled us with your smart answer. So how did this well manage to catch fire?  
  
PyroKittyKat: Stop asking me stupid questions.  
  
DemonPeguin: I have to the readers are wondering what's going on.  
  
PyroKittyKat: I don't care what the readers think.  
  
DemonPeguin: Well I do and if the readers aren't happy then I don't get reviews then I don't update my stories. So say your sorry to the readers now!!!  
  
PyroKittyKat: Fine. I'm sorry.  
  
DemonPeguin: Say it like you mean it.  
  
PyroKittyKat: OK. OK. SORRY. Now please review or she won't update only good reviews right now because our self esteem is kinda low because were stressed out about our up coming tests. That we decided not to study for so we could write this chapter. So be happy and grateful.  
  
DemonPeguin: This is the longest chapter I've ever written and it too the shortest time to write but the longest time to type. Funny how that worked out. And a nice thanks to all the kind reviews from the nice reviewers.  
  
DemonPeguin and PyroKittyKat: THANKS!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4 and message

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the actually story it was just a funny idea I came up with and decided to write. I dedicate this chapter to PyroKittyKat as part of her birthday present even tough he birthday was March 9. But I also wrote it as a thanks for helping me with my stories. I hope you all enjoy. Please to all who care about the real story please read the part after the end of this story. Its Urgent!!!  
  
"Seto lets have a Christmas party." Pleaded Mokuba.  
  
"No." replied Seto.  
  
"Please." Argued Mokuba.  
  
"No." said Seto.  
  
"Please, come on Seto!" whined Mokuba.  
  
"No, remember the last time we had a party." Stated Seto.  
  
"Yeah! You were really funny." Said Mokuba.  
  
"No, I was drunk." Corrected Seto.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seto is leaning heavily on the wall while flirting with a house plant, but he thought it was a hot girl. "Come on baby why don't you come back to my house for some fun." Slurred Seto. "Excuse me a minute I have to bleed the lizard (in other words pee)."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"But Seto you were happy." Said Mokuba.  
  
"That was false happiness and I really didn't like the after effects. So what did we learn Mokuba?" questioned Seto.  
  
"But.." started Mokuba.  
  
"That's right don't drink alcohol. It's bad for you and I you shouldn't do anything I wouldn't " Finished Seto hoping to end the discussion there. "But Seto your drinking right now." said Mokuba and he points at the half empty bottle of vodka.  
  
"It's a little late for me to change my ways now. So I'm trying to make it so you don't make the same mistakes as me. Plus I'm a bad example don't listen to me. Except for that and that and that." Seto looks at the just finished bottle of vodka and gets a craving for another. So he decides to do the thing any alcoholic would do in a time of need to get out of a tight situation. "Oh hell we can have a party. Now shut up and watch the TV and Mokuba please stop running around the room."  
  
"But Seto I'm sitting right next to you. How can I be running around the room?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"God stop suffocating me I agreed to let you have your party. What more could a twelve year old boy with an active imagination possible want." Said Seto getting off the couch and making his way to his room.  
  
Next night before the party Seto finally finishes putting the lights on the tree.  
  
"Okay that took longer than I thought it would." Said Seto shaking his head free of pine needles and shoved a ton of electric wires into the out lit.  
  
"Um Seto that doesn't look very safe." Said Mokuba as he watched blue sparks fly out of the socket and on to the carpet.  
  
"Hey do you want a Christmas tree Mokuba?" threatened Seto.  
  
"Yeah." said Mokuba hesitantly.  
  
"Then live with it." yelled Seto in Mokuba's face.  
  
Minutes later the lights went out  
  
"Fuck I think I spilled my vodka on the firkin tree." Said Seto groping for a light switch.  
  
"Seto, I'm scared." Whined Mokuba.  
  
"Okay just let me get a match." Said Seto giving up looking for a light switch.  
  
"Wait didn't you say you spilt vodka?" questioned Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah so?" drawled Seto . "Seto! Alcohol is flam..." warned Mokuba.  
  
But it was too late Seto had already struck a match and the tree went up in flames. "Holy shit." Cried Seto jumping back from the now dangerous tree.  
  
"The house is catching on fire!" creamed Mokuba as the drapes and rug caught flames.  
  
Seto grabbed Mokuba and ran out of the house Minutes later the house was nothing but a giant inferno.  
  
"And that's why I don't have parties. Where are those lazy ass fire men anyway." Said Seto thoroughly pissed that he didn't buy the Someone spills Vodka on a Christmas Tree and Lights a Match and the House Turns into a Giant Inferno insurance.  
  
"Seto you never called the fire men." Stated Mokuba.  
  
"Well you'd think the neighbors would call." Argued Seto.  
  
"We don't have neighbor you drove them away remember. Seto the concrete is catching on fire." Said Mokuba worriedly.  
  
"Its okay Mokuba, we'll be safe up here in this tree." Assured Seto.  
  
"Don't trees catch fire?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"You naïve little boy that's just what the government wants you to think but you have to fight the power. Fight the power Mokuba." Said Seto patting Mokuba on his head.  
  
"Well the people you invited to the party should be here any minute and I'm sure one of them will have a cell phone and call the fire department." Sighed Mokuba.  
  
"Were suppose to invite people to a party? I thought they would just show up." said Seto twiddling with his fingers.  
  
"Seto!...!" seethed Mokuba.  
  
"Hey looky here, I found my cell phone. Don't worry Mokuba nothing can go wrong now. I know I may have screwed up before but I won't let you down this time. Hello. Oh I'm so glad you picked up. Hmmm. I don't know let me ask Mokuba first. Hey Mokuba, do you want pepperoni on the pizza. Because if you do I'll get it. I mean I'm fine with it. I'll eat it if you want it I'll just pick off the pepperoni's." said Seto innocently.  
  
"What!?! Seto are you ordering a PIZZA!" screamed Mokuba a the top of his lungs.  
  
"Shh. Mokuba you'll wake the neighbors." Said Seto holding his hand over the phone. "And yeah. I'm starved."  
  
Mokuba grabbed the phone and dialed the fire department."Hello fire department. Yes, my house is on fire." Said Mokuba. "Your house!! I don't see you paying the electric bill or buying the insurance." Drowned Seto . "Yes. Uh huh. Thank you." said Mokuba.  
  
"No need to hurry we'll be safe in this tree." Said Seto completely forgetting about the pizza or the whole house ordeal.  
  
"Uh Seto the trunk of the tree is beginning to catch on fire. What do we do?" pointed Mokuba.  
  
"Were going to have to move to higher grounds. Now UP." Seto said as he shoved Mokuba higher up the tree.  
  
"Wait what if we just climb down and jump over the lawn and run to safety( which is completely doable because the tree is right next to the street and the street hasn't caught fire, yet.)" thought Mokuba out loud.  
  
"No that'll never work. Now climb, you furry monkey." and Seto goes back to pushing Mokuba up the tree. But just then the small forgotten bottle of vodka that was still in Seto's pocket, fell out of his pocket and the tree went up in flames( not entirely just a lot). "Oh to hell with this." Said Seto and he pulled Mokuba out of the way and kicked him off the tree and began to climb higher up the tree himself.  
  
"Seto I trusted you!!" yelled Mokuba as he fell to the ground and instantly caught fire.  
  
"Its okay Mokuba stop. Drop. And roll. Uh wait a minute I guess that won't work since the ground is on fire too." said Seto as he scrambled higher up the tree still.Just at that minute the pizza man drove up to Seto's house."Hey the pizzas here. Yeah!" screamed Seto and he jumped out of the tree over the small strip of flaming lawn and to safety and ran up to the pizza man.  
  
"Okay that'll be $2.99." Bob(or so his name tag says)said.  
  
"Hell no." And with that Seto grabbed the pizza took out some pepper spray, sprayed it in to the poor innocent victim's (otherwise known as Bob) eyes.  
  
"AAHH! It burns like the seven fires of hell." With that said Bob hopped back in to his car and drove off into the sunset and off a cliff. (He wishes actually he drove safely back to the pizza place where he worked ten hours of his life, slaving away over a hot stove and getting yelled at by angry customer and going home to only get yelled at some more by his mom, who he lived with, only to start his day all over again the same way. And if you'd like to here more about Bob and I'd be happy to tell you.)  
  
Seto then ran back to the safety of his tree(kind of like a squirrel after he finds an acorn but Seto is anything other than a squirrel. Chupacabra maybe. Squirrel no.) "No you imbecile you were safe why did you go back in the tree?" said Mokuba also beginning to climb back up the tree(must run in the family) now that he wasn't on fire anymore.  
  
"Hey don't use big word around me... Hey how did I get back in the tree. I didn't notice I was back in the tree. Funny." Said Seto looking around at his surroundings.  
  
Mokuba glared viciously at his brother's stupidity and lack of observation only to notice he to was also in the tree and he felt really stupid."Maybe stupidity is contagious or maybe his rubbing off on me." Whispered Mokuba to himself.  
  
"Hey I know what your thinking!" said Seto.  
  
"Huh, what!?" asked Mokuba as he continued to pull himself farther up the tree and closer to Seto.  
  
"Well its not going to happen, Its is my pizza get your own." Said Seto protectively hugging the pizza to his chest.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes but just then he felt something strike him on the head. "Hey?" He looked up to his horror to find Seto throwing sticks at him.  
  
"Stay back. Stack back, I say." Seto cried.  
  
"Seto I'm not after your pizza." Said Mokuba holding up his right hand as a swear.  
  
"You better not but I guess I can trust you. You may journey farther up." said Seto with a gesture of his hand and went back to eating 'His and His only' pizza. ( Seto turns and glares at authoress "Hey are you looking at my pizza? Are you?" "No, no, I wouldn't even think about it." "That's right and to all you pizza eaters out there this is my pizza. So hands off.")  
  
Right then the fire truck pulled up."Yeah we're saved." Yelled Mokuba . "Hey Mokuba tell them to stay back I have more sticks I can throw." Warned Seto . "Uh Huh sure. Whatever." Said Mokuba to overjoyed of finally being rescued from the god forsaken tree of doom.  
  
But Mokuba was wrong about being saved and it was his fault they weren't going to be saved. You see for years now Mokuba had been trying to get Seto to stop drinking and when he found a bottle of alcohol he flushed it down the toilet. Over the years the water in the sewer became more alcohol then water. So when the fire people hooked up the fire hose to the fire hydrant which got its water from the sewer was actually alcohol that was coming out not water. The 'water' showered over Seto and Mokuba drenching them. "Hey, this water stuff isn't that bad I should try it sometime. It tastes kind of familiar." Said Seto.  
  
"Oh my god the water is on fire. The humanity." Screamed a random fire man.  
  
A few minutes later the fire man figured out the problem and managed to fix it and put the fire out."Hey Seto the house looks un scratched? Now why is that Seto." Questioned Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah the house ifs fire proof and everything in inside the house is fire proof to except the drapes and the carpet. Oh yeah and your room." Said Seto listing them off on his fingers.  
  
"Why isn't my room fire proof?" asked Mokuba really beginning to get ticked off with Seto.  
  
"I never got around to it." shrugged Seto.  
  
Mokuba began to get down the tree when he noticed Seto was still at the top of the tree. "Hey Seto are you coming down?" yelled Mokuba up at Seto.  
  
"No. I'm king of the tree." Said Seto.  
  
"Ok but I think that squirrel disagrees. It's been giving you funny looks all night." Said Mokuba. And right then the squirrel threw a whole acorn at Seto( Gasp a whole acorn how will he survive)."Uh no you didn't. Mr. Squirrel you just ate your last acorn. Cause your going down." Said Seto squaring up his shoulders.  
  
Three Minutes Later  
  
"I can't believe you lost to a squirrel." Said Mokuba shaking his head.  
  
"Hey I was winning then the four of them ganged up on me. It was unfair." Explained Seto. "Hey Mokuba you won't tell anybody what happened to night? Will you?"  
  
"No Seto I'm to ashamed." Said Mokuba.  
  
"Good I knew you'd understand. I love you Mokuba." Seto said.  
  
"I love you too big brother. I guess even tough you do make some mistakes I can't hold them against you. I mean you are only normal. One day I'm sure we'll look back on this and laugh you're a great big brother." Said Mokuba.  
  
"Speaking of looking back on times and laughing remember when I got beat up by that squirrel." Said Seto.  
  
"Uh Seto that was five minutes ago." said Mokuba.  
  
"Oh." Said Seto and with that Seto opened another vodka and took a long swig.  
  
The End  
  
Demonpenguin: And we learned that alcohol ruins your brain.I know a lot of you thought it sucked but please don't tell me keep your negative opinions to yourself. Now if you have something nice to say I'd be glad to hear it so review. Now I didn't go through and find all the mistakes or space it correctly and I know this so don't tell me. It'd take way to long also I should be getting back to writing the story more during the summer to all of you how care. I actually have up to chapter six written but not typed or checked yet and that's what takes the time. PyroKittyKat wrote some of the next real chapter and if I type it the way she wrote it the rating may go up to R if I'm not already at R. So I need six reviews at least to tell me if the want to keep it PG 13 or go to R . Now I don't care if it the same person writing reviews over and over again under a different name just to get six. Just as long as I get six I refuse to update till I get at least six so tell a friend if you must to review even if they haven't read it. Other wise I'm going to think you don't care and leave it with a cliffhanger. That's all you have to read this is just some funny stuff. Here's a little more on the Chupacabra. New series of animal slayings occurred in Tocopila, reviving old fears about the existence of a pitiless creature that attacks without leaving a trace or explanation as to how the deaths occur. Yesterday, in the "Tres Marias" sector of the town, located to the north of the port area, the Chupacabras legend was resurrected at the smallhold of Eduardo Covarrubias, where 32 farm birds were found dead. Their bodies were scattered inside the henhouse, which showed no signs of foreced entry by trespassers or other animals from the region. Covarrubias made the macabre find when he went to feed his animals as he did every day, coming across the unpleasant scene of his lifeless hens. The police was immediately informed. Alarmed by the violent animal slayings, law enforcement reached the site swiftly, witnessing the events on the ground. Carabineros (Chilean state police) cordoned off the area to avoid losing evidence while bloodhounds aided in collecting the first hints that would explain this strange event. However, area residents blame the legendary Chupacabras, who has returned to trouble their nightmares, a belief substantiated by the manner in which the deaths occurred. It was possible to ascertain that the birds showed a single orifice on the base of their necks, having almost the same depth throughout their bodies. Furthermore, it was not possible to find vast quantities of blood on the ground despite the magnitude of the killings. Added to this was the death of the only two roosters, who were beheaded during the attack. Covarrubias was shaken by the attack, which represented an economic blow in excess of 300,000 Chilean pesos. Research personnel conducted a thorough investigation at the site, taking some of the dead hens with them for more detailed tests. Demonpenguin: The more you know the more you learn. I believe in them!! Review. 


End file.
